Shadow of the Cross Treaty
This was originally a Treaty of Amity between the Christian Coalition of Countries and The Shadow Confederacy. It was upgraded to ODP status on June 10, 2009. Treaty of Amity This treaty is no longer in effect. Preamble The two signatories agree to this treaty to secure the friendship and mutual cooperation of their respective alliances, Christian Coalition of Countries(CCC) and The Shadow Confederacy(TSC). Independence In the signing of this treaty, it must be clear that both alliances and their members will remain separate and sovereign entities. Non-Aggression No member of CCC or TSC will in any way wage or provoke war against a member of the other alliance, nor shall any member be permitted to spy on a member of the other alliance at any time. No member of CCC or The TSC shall provide military, financial and/or other forms of aid, provide sensitive information to any known enemy nation or alliance of the other signatory. Friendship The members of each signatory will commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times. On each others forums, the CN forum, and any other public or private channel. Should a member disregard this policy an initial warning shall be given followed by stricter punishment as allowed by the members alliance. AID In case of a conflict involving an attack on a signatory alliance by a third party. The attacked alliance may request assistance in a military, financial, or vocal nature. The other alliance is not required, but encouraged to do so. This article can be enacted by either alliance. Intelligence If one alliance comes across information that either alliance is in danger then they are required to inform the other alliance. They are not required to tell where they got the information from. The information must not be tampered with and must be given as is when they found it. Should it be discovered afterwards that either signatory withheld Intel then this ToA can be voided immediately by the offended party. Treaty Progressive Reassessment Should TSC or the CCC see fit to to focus on deepening diplomatic ties, with a new treaty then a new meeting must be set up by representatives of each alliance to disscuss a new treaty. Cancellation In the event that either alliance wishes to cancel this treaty they are required to give a 72 hour written notice in which the Non-aggression clause of the treaty will remain in effect. Signatures Signed for the CCC Chancellor: Anton Chenoa II Vice Chancellor: King Wilkinson Minister of Foreign Affairs: Ogden Chichester Minister of Internal Affairs: Salmacis Minister of Defense: KingJarkko For TSC E.Grievous (Emperor) OfficeNinja (GMoFA) DoorNail (GMoI) Optional Defense Pact The Optional Defense Pact between the CCC and TSC was signed on June 10, 2009. Preamble The alliances of Christian Coalition of Countries and The Shadow Confederacy (TSC) hereby agree to solidify their ties in mutual cooperation and optional defense. Article 1: Non Aggression All forms of in-game aggression between the members of CCC and TSC are deemed illegal. This includes, but is not limited to, sanctions, war declarations, aiding nations at war with either alliance, and all forms of espionage, whether in-game or out. Both parties also agree to not publicly flame members of the opposite parties on the Open World Forum, but to settle any disagreements or queries in private. Should CCC or TSC feel a member of either alliance has broken these terms, a cessation in hostilities is to be sought and, if judged necessary, reparations are to be paid. Article 2: Friendship and Respect Both CCC and TSC recognize the foundations of friendship and respect between the two parties, united by Ideology, and by amity for the other, and recognize their duty to improve relations and get to know each other better, for the betterment of the both alliances. Article 3: Communication Both CCC and TSC pledge to keep their lines of communication open to the other. Diplomats are encouraged to sign up and contribute on the other alliance’s forums, where it is expected they will be treated with courtesy and respect by the host alliance. Article 4: Information Both TSC and CCC agree that, should one party come into possession of information concerning the safety or standing of the other by any means, in game or out, they are bound to share it with the other party via private channels. Article 4: Optional Defense CCC and TSC agree to be bound together in times of war and peace. During wartime either alliance may assist or request assistance from the other by economic or military means, but this is not mandatory and is not expected to be treated as such. Article 5: Termination A breach of any of the terms listed above is grounds for this treaty’s termination, but is not required. Either party may choose to terminate this ODP for any reason. Both parties have forty-eight (48) hours after the declaration of either party's desire for the treaty's cancellation before this treaty will cease to be in effect. All terms within will continue up until that deadline Signatures Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries: Slave2Jesus, Chancellor Jelly Doughnut, Vice Chancellor RulerII, Minister of Foreign Affairs Buzzboygt, Minister of Defense Mattheus, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for The Shadow Confederacy: E.Grievous - Emperor Omniscientone - Grand Vizier DoorNail - Supreme Commander OfficeNinja - GMoF&T Rude Land - Director of PR Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:Treaties Category:The Shadow Confederacy